I Want Bakura
by Exceptionally Anime Yugioh Fan
Summary: This is a story about Akefia if he had found a child with the same Millennium item he has, the Ring. Said child comes with some interesting news for the Bandit Thief King. The child seems to know him, yet our beloved Bandit doesn't remember the child whatsoever. Then one man comes forth with interesting news for our favourite Bandit.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the crowds and heard a crying child, just like my men said I would. Who knows how long this brat has been crying. It's what he's said that brought me to him. He speaks of 'Bakura'. Who that is, I can only guess. But I've been told he's perfectly described _me_. And I've never met this kid. He keeps crying about wanting 'Bakura back'.

Okay, admittedly, I also came to see him because he has a Millennium Ring. That's _my_ item. I was wearing it right now! How in Anubis's name could there be _two_ of the same Millennium items at the same time?! I walked toward the kid, while no one else listened to his cries.

"Why won't you talk to me? What did I do Bakura?" I stopped right in front of the kid. He was _tiny_. Probably at least four years old.

"What's wrong with you kid?" I demanded. "Don't you have a _family_?" He looked up at me, a look of joy on his face.

"Bakura?" He asked. Then he beamed, his cries immediately stopping. "Bakura!"

"How the hell do you know who I am? I've not greeted myself to you yet!" I snarled. He didn't seem bothered by my harsh tone.

"You don't need to. You already did! … The same day my family died." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He started crying _again_. I groaned, getting on one knee.

"Where did you get that necklace? The Millennium Ring?" He burst out sobbing. I growled. Stupid brat!

"M-my D-daddy g-gave i-it t-to m-mee." He hid his eyes behind his hands. I grabbed them and held them away from his face.

"Well crying isn't going to help anything. Stop it." He didn't listen. "Stop crying!" He still didn't listen. I scoffed and removed my hands from him. I turned to leave. He sobbed harder.

"You promised you'd never leave me."

"I never made such promise!" I growled at him, glaring at the kid. A part of my dead heart twinged when I compared him to myself when I watched my family… die. I looked left and then right. No one was watching. I sat myself down on the ground on the right of the kid. He threw himself in my lap, still crying. Clearly he was looking for comfort.

"Please don't leave me again." He whispered, sobbing. I bit my lip, looking away from him.

"Tell me something." He looked up, nodding.

"Anything. You're the first friend I've ever had who didn't run away from me. Or call me weird." He's truly alone? No family, no friends.

"Did you… watch your family die?" I whispered softly. He nodded, almost crying again.

"It's only because of you that I survived. Or that's what you said."

"And how do you know that that 'Bakura' is the same one as I?" His hand reached up and traced my scar. I clenched my hand on his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"You look the same. You sound the same. You even have the same scar as my Zork." _Zorc?!_ He knows about _that_ demon?

"How do you know about Zorc?"

"… That's you're name. You said so. Zork Bakura. Am I wrong?"

"Well why would you call… Bakura Zorc?"

"Because you said so. Zork's easier to say than Bakura." He replied. Now that he mentions it, I can hear him saying the name wrong. 'Bakuwa'. Well… since he's young I guess it makes sense? I need to pray to Anubis to know if this kid really knows me. What do I do with him until then?

"What's your name kid?"

"Wyu Bakuwa." He smiled up at me. His last name is Bakura?

"Do you know what I'm called? Besides Bakura. Or Zorc." He looked puzzled.

"You have another name?" I smirked.

"I'm called Akefia Bakura. Known as Bandit Thief King Bakura." He awed at me.

"You're a King? Where's your kingdom?" _That's_ what he got from what I said? I grinned. This kid is innocent as an infant. Even at his age, I knew what a thief was.

"You wanna know where my kingdom is or do you wanna _see_ where my kingdom is?" He clapped his hands, jumping up and down.

"See! See! See!" I took a deep breath and looked right and left. No one was looking. Really? What was I expecting? No one gives a damn about anyone but themselves. I stood up, Ryou falling to the ground. "Ow!" He rubbed his bottom from the fall. I chuckled as I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him through the streets. No one would notice this kid wasn't mine. He looks like me and parents usually drag their kids. Or so I've seen. Ryou tried his hardest to keep up with me and I found my horse.

"I want it to be a surprise so you have to wear this." I removed the rope that was supposed to go around my waist and tied it behind his head to blind him. "I'll keep you safe while you wear this." I informed him as I tied him to the horse using rope. I got on the horse and steadied him before turning him and heading back to Kul Elna.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in my home of Kul Elna, my men came out to greet me, not noticing the kid. They waved but I didn't stop until I got to the building I slept and lived in. There were also other kids I had picked up, they had been wronged by the Pharaoh as well. They all had sworn their allegiance to me or face certain death. No one can leave once they enter.

I stopped and jumped off my horse, tying it to a post and it began to eat and drink from its troughs. I undid the tie around the kids head and set him on his feet, him keeping a _tight_ grip on the cloth. He giggled before hugging my leg. The adults froze but the kids started talking excitedly about who's roommate he would be.

"Master, what is _he_ doing here?" One of them asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"For now he will be living with us. Got a problem with it?" I sneered the question at him. His eyes widened in fear and he shook his head.

"None at all, my Lord."

"Bakuwa! I'm hungry!" The kid whined, tugging at my coat. I groaned. Annoying kid.

"I'll feed you when you tell them your name."

"My name is Ryou." I grabbed his arm and dragged him into my house. I sat him at the table before grabbing grapes and dropping them in front of him. He smiled and popped one into his mouth. I grabbed myself some grapes before laying on my big red pillow.

"So. Your name is Ryou Bakura. How old are you?" He frowned and for a minute was quiet. Then he held up four fingers.

"I'm this many."

"You could just say four, I know how to _count_." He stared at his fingers.

"Four?"

"You don't know how to count?"

"I can too!" He whined. "One. Two. Three. … six… nine-"

"Stop. I'll teach you. You'll have to know how to count if you're going to be useful. Can you read or write?"

"I can read a few words and I know my alphabet." He beamed. "You want me to sing it?"

"Why would you do that?" I sneered. I popped the rest of my grapes in my mouth. I reached over and got a small tablet. It was a verse all the people in my village used to recite to get the attention of the gods. I sat it in front of the kid. "Read all you can to me. There are some small words on it." Ryou pouted.

"I can't read any of this!" He started crying.

"What did I tell you about _crying_? It fixes _nothing_! Stop crying." He didn't listen. I sneered. He'll cry himself out. He continued crying.

"I promise I'm not lying. I _can_ read." He sobbed. I bit my lip. I sat up before standing. I walked over to him. How does one comfort a crying child? It's been years since I was a kid and even longer than I had parents. I picked him up from under the arms and turned him to face me, bringing him closer. It felt right to do. But now what? He's still sobbing. I laid him against my chest, letting him sit on my arm so I don't have to worry about dropping him. I used my other to hug him to me, rubbing his back. His cries grew softer. Now I suppose he needs words of comfort. Well what was the problem?

"I believe you. You're not lying. I could tell if you were. I can teach you to read." His crying quieted.

"You believe me?"

"Yes." Hah! Wasn't that hard! Usually the other kids would stop crying when I told them to, or at least would try. But those kids wanted to impress me. What does this kid want from me?

"Yay!" He gave me a big kiss to my cheek. My eyes widened in shock and I dropped the kid on the top of the table. He whimpered, his lower lip wobbling.

"Don't do that!" I ordered him.

"But I wuv you!" He whined.

"You whine a lot!" I growled. "Are you a cry baby?" His gaze lowered. I felt bad for a second but quickly shrugged it off.

"I wuv you Akie!" His lower lip formed a wobbling pout as he reached his arms up to me. I turned my back on him.

"You can sleep with Mandothph." That was one of the kids who staid at the village and he could help Ryou learn some tricks. I left the building and untied my horse. I need to go visit the shrine of Anubis. He usually has all the answers. I thought about the kid. That wasn't really a great reaction. I didn't mean to drop the kid. I'd been shocked by his kiss. He's the first one I can remember having done that.

When I got to the shrine, I jumped off the horse and walked briskly inside the temple. I grabbed a torch on my way to the back. I lit all the torches on the way and ended it by lighting two small sticks and placing them on the hanging golden scales. I set the slowly burning out torch in a torch holder before sitting down on my knees. I bowed to the statue and writing, saying hello to the god of death. I staid like that until finally the flames grew huge before shrinking to the normal size. That was an indication of his presence.

"Oh you, who are the Opener of the Ways, hear my voice. Oh you, whose ears pierce the Walls of Noise, hear my cry. Oh you, who walk unheeding through the Winds of Fear, hear my call. You are the Dark Pupil of the Sun, The Knowledgeable Eclipse in the Iris of Fire; You are the Seeing Darkness. Guide me safely through the terrors of my own unseeing; Preserve me from my unspoken sorrows; Return me safely through the Gate of Becoming, And open for me the door that admits humankind to the Eternal Garden. Oh you, who are the Opener of the Ways, walk with me." I prayed. Very quickly the shadows gathered all in one area. It grew as it entered the light. Soon a tall man was standing before me.

"What have you come for? Did you see right past my gift to you? You shouldn't be so hard on him." I looked up at him, smiling. He smirked. "Rise, Akefia Bakura." I rose to my feet.

"What gift are you talking about?" I asked.

"The child, Ryou. You don't know this but I stole him from his time and gave him to you."

"What are you talking about? How far in the future?"

"3,000 years, give or take."

"Lies! I'd be dead by then! Not only that, I would have gotten my revenge against the Pharaoh!"

"You doubt my words?"

"Where is your proof!" I demanded, pointing at him.

"Have I ever lied to _you_? I don't think so. In fact it is I who keeps you alive _despite_ all your hardships. I am the reason you live!" He was losing his patience.

"You have a point. I suppose."

"You _will_ keep the child! I worked too hard for you to give him away." With that he disappeared.

"So I guess I'll keep him." I just wish those damned gods didn't speak in _riddles!_ Gah! I ran out of the temple, putting out the torches on my way. I jumped on my horse and rode back to Kul Elna.


	3. Chapter 3

I got back to Kul Elna just to see that kid playing with the others. I know he didn't know any better but I still seethed at seeing him keeping them from doing their daily chores. I picked him up by the back of his strange shirt. "Get back to work, or I'll throw you out!" I shouted at them. They screamed and scattered. I turned Ryou around to face me. "What were you doing?" I demanded. He gave me a shy look.

"I'm sorry. We were just playing." He said softly. I glared at him, not happy with his answer.

"Those kids need to work to earn their keep." He gulped, looking away from me.

"What about me?" He asked after a few seconds. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I've decided you're a special case. You did come to me in special circumstances." I brought him to my chest and carried him inside my home. "First thing's first, you need new clothes. I don't need you dying of heat stroke." He shook his head.

"You gave me these clothes. I don't want to take them off."

"Did I say I wanted to know what you want? You will be having a bath and then placed in different clothes. You're in Egypt now. Heat is not a joke. Every child knows that." He shook his head more determinedly.

"No!" I ignored him. He's too small to actually put up a fight. I dumped him in my big pillow, knowing his landing wouldn't be hard, but a bit bouncy. I gave him a glare.

"Leave that pillow and you'll regret it. I need to draw you a bath." I turned from him and went into the bath. I filled it up with water as fast as I could, since I don't really trust the kid to do as I say. When I finished his bath water, I went back to retrieve him, to see he'd gotten himself stuck on the floor level wooden beams I'd put there to keep things like this happening with the other kids. The first thing I ever did with them was give them a bath, well let them do it. This kid was much too small to do it himself. He can't even bathe in the river because he'd be swept away. I picked him up by the back of his shirt and carried him to the tub.

"No!" He cried. I ignored him. "You're not allowed to give me something and then take it back! That's mean! Why are you being mean?" He cried, starting to sob. Let me guess. It's a tantrum. Damn you Anubis!

I slammed the door and threw myself on the floor before quickly undressing the kid and taking his strange clothes and putting them too high above him for him to even dream about reaching it. Then I easily plucked the sobbing child from the floor and dumped him in the tub. I removed my robe and placed it with his clothes, this was bound to be a messy job… well bound to _make_ a mess if not actually getting me clean as well as him while he threw his little tantrum.

I easily started scrubbing the dirt off his limbs, back, and chest as he shoved and sobbed about how unfair I was being. When I was content with his being, I looked around for a makeshift goblet and smirked when I spotted the perfect shiny object. I started on his hair before beginning to massage his scalp to get out the dirt. That was when I noticed Ryou's change in behaviour. He sat there with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get the dirt from your hair. I want you to be squeaky clean for your new clothes. Once you start on them, getting dirty is going to be a daily thing. Baths usually only happen at home and every trip you take to the palace ends up back where you started, the tub." He gave me a smile.

"I love you Bakura." I smirked.

"I suppose the feeling's mutual. You certainly have made my life much more interesting."

"When I'm done bathing, can I have my clothes back?" He asked, sweetly. I cackled.

"So that was supposed to be you trying to manipulate me? I'm sad to say that I've never fallen for manipulation, not even the Pharaoh's special brand of manipulation." I finished his scalp and dumped a few more 'goblets' of water over his head before snatching the towel. I picked him up with it and went back to my big pillow. I sat down and started working on drying him off. "Give me a minute and I'll start teaching you how to read."

"Bakura? Where are your guards?" He asked, looking up at me.

"My 'guards' are busy collecting food. Usually we don't have to go scouting for food until every four weeks. That's how well my men are at their jobs. The kids, their just being taught how to survive on their own. When their older, like say seventeen, they go out on their own and either they find themselves a job, a wife, or they stay with me and become one of the 'guard'."

"What will I be when I grow up?"

"What you are now. My property." He giggled, causing me to smirk. "Now let's see what I can do about teaching you how to read." I plucked up the tablet and set it against the wooden beam. "First we're going to start off with the Alphabet. Pronunciation. This is the first letter of the alphabet. It is pronounced 'ah'"


End file.
